I Bought a Little Lover
by Yuyi
Summary: Heero Yuy is a business man who rescues a girl named Relena from human trafficking. Relena tries to adjust to life in a normal world while Heero fights his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tokyo, Japan is where our story starts. On the tenth floor of a tall building, a secretary knocked on a door with the name plate "Heero Yuy, Management Executive of NDH Trade corp.".

"Mr. Yuy? President of ACD Trade Mr. Jameson is on line 1."

Heero gave a short nod before picking up the phone.

"Mr. Yuy?" A deep voice asked on the other line.

"Yes?"

"Hello there! Nino Watasashi here! I just wanted to give my congratulations on that transaction last month. It was impressive how you handled yourself at that meeting. People told me of a new talent in the business and I didn't believe them. Now I've seen it with my own eyes…"

A smile appeared on Heero's lips. That deal was a tough one. He walked into that meeting despite many people telling him to give up. However he proved everyone wrong.

' Watch out for that one, he's a tiger in disguise. He'll have everything go his way before you realize what happened. ' A senior businessman had said with a sigh to his fellow business partners.

"Thank you." Heero said as he rifled through the stacks of paperwork on his desk. "I'd like to continue to chat but unfortunately my schedule …."

"Yes of course!" Nino hurriedly added, "Just one more thing…Please tell your father I would love to hear from him. I sent the his birthday gift weeks ago and I haven't got reply if he liked it or not."

At the mentioning of his father, Heero brows furrowed and a frown crept into his face.

"I had completely forgotten about my father's birthday." His voice was cold, "We don't see each other on a regular terms."

"Well, if you do…just remember to mention my name…"

CLICK. Heero hung up the phone with annoyance; then with a sign of frustration leaned back in his chair..

_When was the last time he had last seen his father?_ Heero searched in his mind for that unfamiliar memory. _Last year around this time…at his father's birthday party. _

His relationship with his father had always been on tense terms. The main issue of disagreement always revolved around his father's work. Susuake Yuy is a _wakagashira_ of the Japanese Yakuza. Wakagashira is a rank lower than the Supreme Leader and is a regional boss whose duties are to govern gangs .

Being born in to a Yakuza family, Heero was expected to follow in his family's footsteps. However, Heero left his family at the age of 18, despite his father's disapproval. Heero was determined to become a self made man. Four years later he was the CEO of one of the most successful business in trade.

His father saw his son's accomplishments as disgraces. He saw his son's different values as too 'weak' and 'sentimental'. Although Susuake himself ran several 'date clubs', another name for the prostitution business, he saw his son's successful business as a 'little joke that will soon fail'. Susuake could not see anything succeeding without the Yakuza supporting it. So expect for special occasions, the father and son do not see much of each other.

Heero leans over to skim his calendar. _April 25th….3 more days until the old man turns 56. Should I tell them I'm away on a business trip? Or call in sick like last year?_ _No, I've already used that excuse twice…for Christmas and Thanksgiving. _

_Guess I can't skip this one. _"Ms. Dibrell? Can you pick out a present for my father and send it to him before next week?" Heero asked as he passed by his secretary's desk after work.

Ms. Dibrell arched her head as Heero stepped into the elevator. "Mr. Yuy? What does your father like?"

"Anything an old and miserable man would like." The door slid close smoothly.

"Always in a hurry…" Ms. Dibrell mumbled in annoyance as she went back to typing on her laptop.

All the other women in the company had a crush on Heero Yuy. With his intense dark eyes, tousled hair and a low sexy voice that will send shivers down any woman's spine, he was forever turning heads. However, Heero seemed oblivious to the many hints women were giving him. He never had enough time for coffee, lunch or movies.

Getting in his Lamborghini, waiting impatiently in traffic to get home to his empty apartment, Heero was tired of the same routine every single day. His footsteps echoed in his apartment. Coffee and cigarettes were his dinner. The phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Heero picked up the phone.

"Heero! Where are you？ We're all waiting for you."

Heero suddenly remembered he was supposed to go out for dinner.

"Where are you ?"

"That sushi place we went to for Trowa's birthday."

Duo waved for him to come when Heero saw them in the restaurant.

The table was so crowded, Heero hardly knew where to sit. Trowa was playing with his food, Quatre looked very interested at the violin player performing for a couple nearby. Wufei was talking angrily to his cell phone . Duo hooked his arm around Heero and pulled him to the table. Everybody moved to make room for him and the waitress brought a chair for him.

Everyone gave him a word of acknowledgement except Wufei, who only glanced briefly in his direction before screaming to his phone again.

"Why did you invite him?" Heero said under his breath to Duo.

Duo's smile was frozen on his face, "Trowa told him."

The five of them often met. They knew each other so long they could sit in silence for hours and not feel awkward. They knew enough embarrassing stories about each other to tell a life time. Heero has even developed a technique for tuning out Wufei .

A conversation started between Duo and Trowa.

"So Hilde has been nagging to get married by next spring, she says her parents really want us to have kids as soon as possible." Duo was saying.

"Why don't you?" Trowa asks coolly.

"Because !" Duo threw his arms up in the air and waves it around, "I'm only 22! I'm young and talented music producer!…I don't wanna be stuck at home with kids!"

"I don't know what she sees in you." Trowa looked at him in disgust, "It's perfectly normal to ask someone you love to marry you. I've been asking Catharine for two years now and she's refused me everytime."

Duo pounded his fists and leaned across the table as if that would make his point come across clearer.

"What is wrong with you? Are you even a normal man? You just can't wait to be trapped at home with dirty babies and a fat wife?"

Wufei suddenly felt the need to cut in and hung up his phone. "Yeah! Are you gay?!"

Quatre suddenly snapped his head around and said, "I'll have you know I find it offensive for your degrading remark towards homosexuals. And I agree with Trowa, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be someone you really love."

Wufei took a bite of sashimi and said as in a "by the way" voice, "Why? Are you in love with Trowa?"

Heero could sense Quatre was resisting the urge to grab his scarf and choke Wufei with it. This happened so many times it didn't faze him at all. Quatre and Wufei can't stop fighting whenever they meet. The two were from different worlds.

After some more food and beer everyone mellowed out and sat for a while. Then the conversation mysteriously took an unexpected turn when Duo asked Heero a question.

"What happened to Aya? I haven't seen her for awhile."

Heero was silent.

"Maybe we should talk about something else…" Quatre sensed Heero's sullenness, but Wufei cut in.

"You broke up again? That's the third one this year."

Heero gave him a dirty look, "What's it to you? Where's your girlfriend?"

"I'll have you know I'm extremely popular with the ladies." Wufei protested but was blushing furiously.

"I'm sure you are," Duo gave Wufei a look of pity and then turned to Heero. "Hey don't get mad, we love you man."

Duo launched himself on him and gave him a kiss. He was too quick for Heero to shove him away.

Crash! The plates from a nearby table were thrown to the ground. Heero turned to look at where the noise came from.

"You stupid bitch! You were with him weren't you?" A man was shaking a woman by her wrist. The woman's face was crying out from pain.

"Heero..let's go take care of that bastard.." Duo glanced by him to see that the seat was empty.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…." The woman closed her eyes as the man was about the strike her again but it never came. She looked up to see Heero grabbing the man's fist.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man glowered at him. "Get your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"Didn't your mother tell you never to hit girls? Why don't you pick on someone who's not afraid to fight back?" Heero narrowed his eyes and roared at him. He couldn't stand pathetic men who were only brave enough to bully someone weaker.

"There he goes again…this is why we never eat in peace." Wufei sighed.

_No it's because the sound of your voice gives us migraines._ Quatre automatically replied in his head.

"She's my woman! I can treat her how I like." The man was shouting at Heero with his face red.

Heero smiled back darkly, "You know what I like to do with guys like you? Breaking all your joints and then throwing you in the river."

The man shrunk back a bit.

"Come on Heero," Duo came and patted his shoulder, " Don't be like that… last time and put another guy in the hospital."

The man was taking swings at Heero but he was too drunk to realize he was kind of far away.

"You think I'm scared of you? You know who I am? I'm xxx( too tired to think of any names) 's nephew! He can put you all in jail for harassment!"

"Oh really? Well I grew up in the mob where we cut people's guts out for an insult, so jail doesn't seem that bad."

The man's face fell at that and sweat started pouring down his head.

"I'd leave if I were you, he's not kidding." Duo said cutely behind Heero.

Ten minutes later they left the restaurant with the manager glaring at them from behind.

"I don't know why they were so mad, " Duo mused to himself, "You just gave him a bloody nose, broke five plates, two bowls and knocked over a waiter with a vase.

Heero didn't answer, his fist still stung.

"It's because he always meddles in things." Wufei said in a tone that somehow sounded as if he was proud of Heero.

"So…cards or pool?" Quatre asked. It was their usual activity after a meal.

"Cards!"

"Pool!"

"I want to go clubbing!"

"Shut up Duo."

***

_A week later. At Heero's office._

_I keep forgetting to get caller ID_. Heero signs regretfully, "Duo Maxwell, I told you I can't take calls during meetings."

"You've used that excuse last time," Heero could hear sniffling on the other side, "Are you trying to dump me?"

"Why don't you spend more time with Hilde?" Heero said after a smoke.

"Who?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Your GIRLFRIEND!" Heero really wanted to reach in the phone and strangle him.

"Hilde?"Duo mused, "If I spend any more time with her I'll start going crazy…Hilde! You're home already…nonono! I love spending time with you!...Owww!!! Heero I'll call you later."

Heero hung up with relief. Then the phone rang again after two seconds.

"Leave me alone and go bother Hilde!" Heero was frustrated.

"Who's Hilde?"

Damn. "Who's this?"

" It's Tanaka, you're cousin. The date's set, come tomorrow. We've set up everything for the boss' party."

"I don't know if I can make it." Heero at least attempted to get out of it.

"Come on Heero, the Boss really wants to see you." Even though he was Tanaka's uncle, for respect's sake, everyone in the family calls Heero's dad Boss.

" Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

Ends chp.1

A's notes: I just really love Heero. Actually I based him on partly Hero Jaejoong from TVXQ, and part Heero from Gundum. I have been thinking about this story for a while and it's a great stress reliever to write it. You guys should write some too…it's really fun and it helps ur typing skills! Hehe. Relena's coming in the next chapter. I'll update probably by Friday. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ULTRA was a host club Heero's father owned. A host club was a place where young girls entertained men, by drinking champagne or just flirting. It was one of the most popular ones in Ginza. Aside from Hosting, it was a hideout for a warehouse and drug deals. A pretty young girl greeted him and led him to a private suite. The room was filled with family and members of the mob.

Heero saw his father sitting amongst guests with a few men in black suits standing behind.

"Hello Father." Heero greeted him politely. Only with politeness.

"You made it." His father's voice had no warmth.

Heero didn't have any childhood memories of riding a bike or playing with his father. Heero remembered being surprised that Duo went on fishing trips with his father. He was more surprised that Duo actually enjoyed it. Heero can't ever remember his father smiling at him.

"Heero!" His father's friend, also a member of the mob, greeted him warmly.

"Remember that time you were three and your cousin Aoi kicked you? You came to me wailing and crying."

_Yeah, my memory even extends to the time I was a baby_, Heero thought sarcastically while he nodded and smiled politely. His father gave a slight ashamed look.

"Do you remember my daughter Sayuki? She's around the same age as you, just 6 years younger." He mentioned for a petite girl with glasses and a snub nose to come closer.

"You two should become friends. You never know…Heero's around that age right now. "

Even Heero's father was nodding, "it's around that time Heero; your mother is getting worried too."

_She's just a teenager. _Heero was going to burst out laughing, the girl looked like she rather be anywhere else on the planet than here. Even if Heero wanted to marry her, he wasn't going to become a pedophile.

The average age for marriage in Heero's family is 21, and since Heero was already 22 he was given the odd look once in awhile from aunts and uncles. Heero and his mother had the most ridiculous conversations about it.

"Heero! "His mother looked at him with weepy eyes, "You're not getting any younger."

Heero didn't know how to deny this so he said nothing.

"And you're still married." His mother sighed despairingly, "I have the perfect girl for you! Come meet her next week! I know she's a little bigger than those stick figure models, but her body is perfect for childbirth."

Or his mother would corner him and ask, "Heero, tell me the truth…do you have any unnatural feelings for men?

"What?" Heero couldn't believe his ears.

"It's Duo isn't it! He is with you all the time!"

"Duo has a girlfriend, Hilde. You've met her mother." Heero tried to calm her down.

"Then where is your girlfriend!" His mother screeched.

Heero would always give his apologetic smile and a shrug. Girls were attracted to him at first, but few would actually put up with his personality. Duo used to nickname him 'HTS' for 'Heero the Sadist'. He was so aloof it seemed he didn't care enough. And no one could make compromises with him. He once has sent a girl crying on a date because they couldn't agree on a movie so he suggested they go in separate movie theatres.

So Heero was especially glad that his mother was nowhere in sight at the party. He greeted everyone that he needed to and then wondered if he could sneak out without being noticed.

His cousin Tanaka spotted him before he could hide, so Heero gave him a nod.

"You came." Tanaka said. Everyone in his family was aloof.

"Yes." Heero wondered how much more exciting this conversation could be.

"The boss is really happy to see you." Tanaka nods his head in that direction.

Heero turns to look at his father's icy face. "Really?"

"There was a guy earlier who spilled some wine on the boss, and he only got one finger cut off instead of the usual hand."

It's hard to believe that the above is 'a good mood', but it actually made Heero kind of touched.

Tanaka's cell phone rang.

"Tanaka here…yeah…yeah…ok…uh-huh….right now?" He gave a nervous look at the boss, who didn't seem to notice him. "Ok…where? Alright…" He gave a big smile after he hung up.

"You gave to go?" Heero asks.

"Yeah...somewhere really fun…" Tanaka even gave a giggle.

"I'm coming then." Heero looked around the room; and decided he couldn't stay another minute.

"No! You have to stay here! The boss would be really upset to see you gone." Tanaka protested.

"Well…I might just let it slip that you left in the middle of the party." Heero replied innocently.

Tanaka glared at him, this was just like the time when they were kids and Heero just HAD to see his secret stash of candies.

"You said he was in a good mood today right? Maybe he'll let you keep your hand." Heero wonders out loud. Tanaka gulps nervously. Ten minutes later they were out the club and in a taxi.

"Where is this?"Heero asks as the car twists and turns down streets he's never seen.

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me."

"Club rules."

Heero was incredulous…his cousin was in some sort of secret club? The guy who didn't pass high school? And _he_ wasn't? Heero suddenly felt annoyed.

"We're here." Tanaka paid the taxi driver and led Heero to what looked like the entrance of an underground subway station. A shady man greeted them at the door and let them in. The inside was quite different from what Heero expected. It was an old fashioned bar built in the western style. It was nearly empty with the exception of a pianist twinkling at the keyboards. The bartender's face lit up when he saw Tanaka.

It seemed unlikely that an underground bar would have stairs that went even deeper, but it did. Tanaka and Heero went down the stairs and knocked on a door.

"Flowers are red." A deep voice said on the other side.

"Roses are blue." Tanaka answered without hesitation. The door opened and a humongous man in a striped suit and a fedora hat glared at them.

"Tatsuya." Tanaka said it in a way as if greeting an old friend. Tatsuya replied with an icy stare and then asks."Who's he?"

"He's ok…one of the guys who works for me." Tanaka lied. Heero tried his best to seem like he was Tanaka's sidekick.

"It's started." The big guy finally let them in. Heero was The inside really surprised Heero. It was an auction room with rows and rows of eager men with number signs in their hands.

The man at the podium was raising the prices while hammering away excitedly. Tanaka ushered Heero into one of the seats and sat down quickly beside him. The man sitting by them, an older gentleman with greased hair, leaned towards them.

"You haven't missed anything yet. It's just been some paintings and baubles."

"So they haven't started that yet?" Tanaka asked with a sigh of relief.

"No, not yet."

Heero wondered what 'that' was. The auctions he had been to were all a snooze, so he didn't know why Tanaka and everybody else were so excited.

Some more things were brought out, which didn't seem to create much attention. A few signs were raised now and then, but nothing that made a fierce bidding. Finally, just as Heero was about to fall asleep, the lights suddenly turned off. No one seemed to complain of a light outage, they seemed used to this. Tanaka didn't even move an inch, so Heero decided to sit still and wait.

Suddenly a light appeared at the front. Heero squints his eyes at the bright light.

"Gentlemen! The moment you have all waited for! Bring out the most beautiful and valuable objects!"

A box was rolled out to the front. "The first one! He's a beautiful little boy from India! Just turned eight! Has skin as smooth as raven silk!"

The box was opened and a little boy was pulled out, shaken and afraid. Heero felt a jolt inside him.

"You're trafficking humans." Heero wanted to punch Tanaka.

"Don't give me that look. Boss does it too." Tanaka felt like he was explaining things to a naive child.

Heero knew his father was involved in drugs, but to even think anyone, even his father, could traffic humans was atrocious.

"I could report you." Heero kept glaring at him.

Tanaka tries to keep back a chuckle. "Have a look at the second row from the front. Yeah, that guy with the white hair. He's the head of the police department. See that guy next to him? He's the city judge."

"And sold!" The Auctioneer pounded his hammer with a big grin, "To the gentlemen in the front."

Heero felt sick with disgust as the Indian boy was led off the stage and handed to the city judge. The room was in a frenzy, the men turned into animals, fighting with their money for their prey.

Just as Heero was about to leave, the final box was rolled out.

"A precious gem! A thing of beauty!" The auctioneer was saying. Heero shook his head as he headed towards the door. But such a commotion occurred when the box opened that Heero had to turn around.

It was a girl. Even though she was beautiful, it was not her attraction. It was her sapphire eyes that held Heero in his spot. He would reflect many years later, at that time he was strongly drawn to this stranger. That was why he bid without thinking. Tanaka was looking at him with confusion. The judge was looking at him with hatred as he kept topping all his prices. Everything happened in a flash. It was only when Heero woke up the next morning on the couch that he remembered there was a strange girl in his bed.

Heero went to work as he usually did. His bank called to ask if it was really him that withdrew the outrageous amount last night. He replied yes. He declined all his evening appointments and went straight home. He wondered if she would still be there when he returned. He hoped she wouldn't, but his feet broke into a run as soon as he parked his car.

"Hello?" Heero asks as he opens his door. Silence. He looked in his bedroom; she wasn't there. _That's good though…so why do I feel disappointed?_ Heero opens the hallway closet to put his jacket in. Gentle breathing was heard. Heero crawled in to push away shoe boxes, and empty plastic bags to find her curled up in the corner.

_She's like a cat. _Heero couldn't help but smile. She was too vulnerable and helpless. He brushed some loose hair from her face. She stirred slightly. Heero brought her into his arms; she snuggled into his shirt and turned her face towards his chest. He could hear the steady rhythm of her breathing. He gently lowered her in his bed and covered her with a blanket. When he tried to leave he found her clinging with unbelievable strength to his arm.

"It's okay…" Heero whispered and stroke her head softly with his free hand. He tried to remove his arm with no avail. She only reached up to pull him towards her. So Heero had no choice but to have his arm under her head until it was numb and fell asleep. That night he slept dreamless.

End chpt 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Heero blinked his eyes open and yawned. The electric alarm clock said 1:09 AM. Heero stretched his arm…how could he stretch his arms when she was sleeping on them? Heero jolted out of bed. _Where is she?_

He stopped when he saw her kneeled at the bottom of his bed. She was in one of his shirts which seemed to swallow her whole. It fell to her knees and her hands were lost inside his sleeves. Her hair was disarray around her head. She stared at Heero, shivering a bit.

Heero quickly grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around her. She was like a poor little abandoned puppy he had just taken in. Heero grabbed her icy cold hands with his warm ones; she flinched a little at the touch but didn't move away.

Heero noticed her discomfort and withdrew his hands.

"I'm sorry," He moved back a bit, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

It was the same stare from those big blue eyes that always replied him.

"I'll leave…I'll go sleep on the couch. You can sleep in the bed, it's much warmer." Heero got up and went out of the room. Then he came back, and as if to assure her even more he meant well, he closed the door.

Heero laid on the couch for a few minutes…debating whether to find his jacket for a blanket or just watch tv. Finally he sat back up, only to see her standing before him.

"What's wrong?" Heero asks in a soft voice. He was trying his best to make her feel safe.

She points to her stomach.

"…?" Heero blinks, "does it hurt?" He came a bit closer. Her stomach growled.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. Heero was stunned for a moment and then gave a little laugh. She was hungry! Then he felt a little bad, how long had she been waiting to be fed?

As he watched her gobble up the last piece of her bread, he noticed something on her hand. He narrowed his eyes and reached over to grab it. She jumped a little from the sudden movement and frantically tried to pull away; but Heero was stronger.

Her hands were small; Heero could wrap them up in one hand. The skin was smooth and cool to the touch. What made Heero so shocked was that they were covered in nasty red marks. Heero looked back up at her. Her eyes were full of fear and she was tearing up. What has she been through to make her shrink from fear every time their eyes met? The thought made Heero angry and frustrated at the world. What has she done to deserve these marks on her beautiful skin?

She winced in pain as Heero cleaned her wounds. He was careful to not hurt her and glanced up every so often to make sure she was alright. There were more wounds, all over her back and legs. Heero decided to bring her to the hospital the next day. The doctor was appalled and gave her a whole page full of prescriptions and instructions on how to take care of herself. After a week of rest and Heero's home cooked meals, she seemed to become better. There were color in her cheeks and the marks had started to heal.

And she still hasn't said a word.

But she warmed up to Heero considerably. Every night when Heero got home from work, she would run towards the front door as soon as she heard the keys jingle. Her face would be red, and her breath would be a little quicker and she would usually point to the kitchen, a sign that meant she was hungry.

After dinner Heero would wash the dishes while she watched TV. Heero bought her a bunch of movies to keep her entertained while he was at work. She seemed to have never seen this thing called TV before and was a little scared when Heero first turned it on; she ran to hide in Heero's room. Quickly, her fear turned into fascination and it became one of the things she loved most. She loved cartoons the most; the animations of cute little characters would hold her captive for many hours. She sometimes fell asleep so many times on the couch watching it that Heero decided to put a pillow and blanket there.

Heero bought her many things. A new bed, clothes from Chanel, nightgowns from Vie La Rose, slippers from Juicy Couture. He even bought her a Nintendo DS to stop her from being so addicted to TV. On his days off he would bring her shopping or maybe to get a haircut. She seemed to like MacDonald's French fries a lot so he always brought her some when he had time. She was always nervous around too many people. She would clung to his arm as they walked and even refused to go to the bathroom since it meant letting go. Some Heero wished there was a bag he could carry her around with.

However, she loved walking through the park with him at night. She would run as far as she could like a little kid. Heero would chase her around as she ran flushed face, full of excitement. The result would be Heero grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around like a little puppy. At the end of the day Heero usually piggy backed her home since she was so tired from all that running.

A month went by like this. It was almost like the two of them had lived together forever. Heero became used to her like fish to water, and she was the same.

The annoying thing was that Heero now had more things to worry about now. It was almost like being a new parent. He consistently wondered if he had forgotten to lock the doors or turn the stove off.

"Heero?" Duo was asking him. The others, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei also seemed to notice Heero was more distant than usual.

"Heero!" Duo's face suddenly magnified in front of Heero's eyes.

"Huh?" Heero blinked in confusion. He was eating out with his friends on a Thursday night for dinner. He had debated whether to leave her alone at home or not at first, but finally decided to come out to buy her some fries on the way home.

"You seem kind of distracted." Trowa noted gently.

"You haven't touched your food at all! Why are you being stupid and wasting your money?!" Wufei said in an irritating tone, but Heero knew he was worried about him.

Heero made up an excuse, "Just some work things."

The others seem to accept this and left him alone at that. However, Duo was not fooled. He knew Heero well enough to know work would not faze him. Deadlines and business proposals and meetings were a breeze to Heero; it had to be something incredibly important. So after everyone left he secretly followed Heero.

"MacDonald's?" Duo was incredulous as he watched Heero walk in and leaving moment later with a huge bag.

"Maybe he is stressed?" Duo mused to himself and decided to go keep following him.

Heero felt cheerful at the thought of her eyes widening in surprise at the fries he brought for her. He even started to hum a little bit as he headed up the stairs toward his apartment.

She nearly ran into him when he stepped in the door. She was a little too excited and had to steady herself by grabbing his jacket. He laughed at her childlike behaviour and reached out to pet her head.

"Did you miss me?" Heero asked.

She nodded so fast Heero was afraid her head would snap off her neck.

"Look what I bought for you." He handed her the bag of fries. She peered inside and then a big smile spread over her face.

"Why Heero…I'd never…" A familiar voice said behind him.

Heero spun around and to his horror saw Duo. He instinctively put his arm around the girl.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Heero would move in with another girl." Duo stepped inside the door with a sly grin.

"It's not what you think…" Heero began to explain but Duo paid him no attention.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Duo Maxwell." Duo held out his hand in front of her. The girl stared at him with uncertainty. Duo reached out and grabbed her hand; then brought it to his lips for a kiss. Before she could even pull away, Heero had grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him out.

Duo was so shocked he didn't know what to say, Heero had never done anything like this to his best friend. Even the time when Duo crashed Heero's car, Heero was only mad enough to not speak to him for a month…but nothing like this.

Heero saw hurt in Duo's eyes and suddenly realized what he was doing. _Why did I do that? _He wondered to himself. He didn't understand why he was so angry when Duo touched her, it was like his mind couldn't catch up with his emotions.

"Duo…I'm sorry…" Heero tried to apologize; but Duo stopped him with a grin.

"Don't worry about it…I'd get mad if someone touched Hilde without my permission too."

"It's…" _not like that._ But the words wouldn't come out of Heero's mouth.

Several minutes later they were all sitting in Heero's living room.

"So you bought her?" Duo asked; his eyes wide. "She's like your slave?"

Heero found it annoying that Duo was more fascinated than horrified; unlike himself.

"It was the time I went to my father's birthday party." Heero glanced at the girl, who seemed absorbed with the task of eating her fries.

"Your father was selling girls at his party?" Duo seemed stunned. "The mafia is crazy."

"It wasn't my father…although he does traffic humans…it's such a long story I don't know how to explain it to you…"

"So what are you going to do with her? Just keep her in your house like a pet?"

Heero felt a tight knot in his stomach; he had always avoided asking himself this question. It made him feel nauseous to know he was doing something considered abnormal to society.

Duo noticed Heero's silence. "You want her to stay don't you?"

"The place feels warmer with her around." Heero seemed to be talking to himself. Duo didn't push him any further after that. When Duo was almost out the door he turned around and said.

"I'll bring Hilde next time…it doesn't do her good to just have you in her life."

The next morning was a cloudy day. Like usual Heero had made breakfast and was waiting for her to come out and eat.

"Heero!" A voice came from her room. The voice was panicked and full of fear.

Heero's heart nearly stopped and he burst into the room. Her voice sounded so terrified he was afraid something had fallen on her. He found her curled up into a ball on her bed. Her face with streaked with tears as she pointed to a spot of blood on her sheets.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to choke out, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bleed! I don't know why I do it! Please don't hate me….I'm sorry…"

She kept on apologizing and mumbling through her tears.

"Please don't punish me!" Her body was shaking uncontrollably, "I'm sorry…"

Heero breathed a sigh of relief; it was just her period. He leaned down to cradle her against his chest, so she could calm down.

"Were you punished before for this?" He pulled away to brush some hair stuck to her face from the tears.

She nodded. He brought her back into her arms, "Don't worry...you won't be punished for this…or anything anymore..shh don't cry anymore."

"I'm so sorry…." She choked out, "I'm so sorry!!" Her breaths were ragged and raspy. She seemed to forget Heero was there; she was reliving some horrible nightmare from her past. She pulled away from him and huddled in a corner. Heero didn't know what to do; her tears were driving him crazy; his heart was starting to hurt more than he could bear.

"Listen to me. Don't apologize anymore." He started to shake her frantically; and pulled her hands away from her face to stare firmly at her, "I don't like it when you do that. Do you understand?"

"Don't hurt me!" She was screaming.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore!" Heero shouted back, "I'm here! Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Then in a moment that seem to separate from reality he kissed her. It was a frantic kiss. It was an urgent kiss. It was Heero's plea for her to stop being so scared.

She froze. Her tears were still running down her face and she became quieter. He could taste the salt of her tears. Her lips were soft and sweet. He kept whispering 'don't be scared' or 'I'm here now' as he kissed her. His kiss turned gentle and trailed to her eyes, nose and then back to mouth.

That day, Heero learned her name was Relena. After that day there were still times when she cried; but Heero's tears would calm her down until she fell asleep. But after that day; she started to smile more and more. Sometimes, she even laughed.

End chp.3 ---a.n :This is a really stupid line to end on but I am just so tired….hopefully I'll finish this story and not give up on it. It is really kinda cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The awkwardness couldn't be described with words when Heero bumped into Duo at the lingerie department.

"What are you doing here?" Duo was clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Just a bit lost." Heero turned around and tried to escape.

"And what's that in your hands?" Duo smirked, following closely behind.

Relena needed new underwear and undergarments; Heero had decided to pick some up for her after work.

"What are you doing here?" Heero hid the bag behind him and tried to change the subject.

"Just a little birthday present for Hilde…actually for myself." Duo slyly showed Heero a frail piece of pink clothe with French tags.

"That is actually a piece of clothing?" Heero asked.

"It's the latest hot thing from Vie La Rose! Don't you know anything about lingerie?" Duo almost rolled his eyes, "Call me and I'll take you there sometimes."

"I'll have to check my schedule." Heero said with mock interest.

"Why not? You might even find something you like…" Duo winked, "For Relena."

"W-what?!" Heero sputtered from the sudden mentioning of that name.

"Judging from the way you almost jumped out of your skin…" Duo mused while stroking his chin, "I'd think a trip to Vie La Rose is definitely the right thing to do."

"I'm leaving!" Heero had enough of this.

"You know what?" Duo blocked his way, "I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you a little present."

Duo shoved a bag at Heero before he could refuse it.

"Have fun!" Duo skipped away before Heero could blink; so Heero ended up carrying two bags home; and he had Duo to blame for one of the bags.

After turning the key in the lock and stepping into his home he was greeted by Relena; who pounced on him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Miss me?" He pecked her nose and she nodded. He was used to this kind of welcome after a day's work. He headed into the living room with Relena clinging to him like a koala.

"This is for you." He handed her the bag of new underwear. She looked through them with interest. She picked one out with pink hearts and lifted it in front of her for a better look.

"You like that one?" Heero asked.

"No." Relena shook her head, "I don't like pink."

Heero suddenly realized he didn't even know her favourite color. "What color do you like?"

"Blue."

Heero noticed the pink pyjamas she was wearing and decided to go another shopping trip tomorrow.

"Did you have a good day today?"

She looked at him with big, sad eyes. "I wish you were home more often…"

She was too secluded; being alone all day at home with no one to keep her company. Heero felt bad leaving her home all the time but there was nothing he could do.

Relena noticed the other bag Heero brought home.

"And this one?" She asked and tried to grab the other one but Heero was too quick for her.

"You haven't had dinner yet right?" Heero changed the subject. Relena looked at him with her eyes squinted; Heero never refused her anything before.

"What is it?" She asked in a tiny voice while tugging on his sweater, "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Heero said in a cold voice and pulled his arm away abruptly. _How am I supposed to explain a bunny suit to her?_

_Did I do something to anger him? _Relena watched as Heero's back walked further and further away from her. Anxiety swelled up in her stomach like a balloon. She ran to him and buried her face in the back of his shirt.

"Are you upset?" Relena whispered timidly.

Heero laughed a little when he saw her face; it was hung like a little kid who did something wrong and was waiting to be punished by their parents. He reached out to tuck some hair behind her ears and then pinched her cheeks gently. He took her hand and clasped it warmly to reassure her.

"It's a…surprise." He smiled mischievously.

"Really?" Relena's eyes lit up happily.

"Really." Heero felt his heart lighten at her smile.

She gave a delighted laugh and leaned up to kiss him.

Ever since that time Heero kissed Relena to calm her down; Relena has come to think of kissing mouth to mouth as much more casual as it actually is. When Heero prepares her breakfast in the morning, Relena gives him a kiss. When Heero leaves for work; she kisses him. When they say goodnight to each other she tiptoes up to kiss him. Heero actually enjoys the little physical affection his little pet gives. He is slowly getting used to her falling asleep on his lap when he was watching TV; or her crawling into his bed in the middle of the night to snuggled in the crook of his arm.

"I wish you were home more often...it gets so lonely in this place all by myself." Relena said absent minded during dinner; Heero stops eating.

He knew she couldn't stay like this forever; staying in his apartment as a pet. He realized this all along but refused to acknowledge it. He looked across the table at her; she had her big trusting eyes staring back at him.

Relena didn't understand the sad smile Heero gives her, "Heero? What's wrong?"

Heero shifts his gaze a bit and grins sheepishly, "I just wish you were a real pet sometimes."

"Huh?" Relena blinked at him with widened eyes.

"Nothing…" Heero murmured and laughed at himself a little. This helpless feeling was something he was begrudgingly getting used to. He never felt confident when he was with Relena; the feeling that she will disappear one day gnawed at the back of his brain.

(Relena's POV)

Heero was looking at me wistfully, caressing my face with his gaze. I actually really enjoy it; because then I can look into his eyes more--- they're a beautiful topaz and they glisten in the light. I blushed at my thoughts, and was really glad Heero couldn't tell what I was thinking. He would probably be shocked that I felt this way about him…

"Heero?" I asked carefully, "What's wrong?"

He looked away quickly and then met my gaze again. "I just wish you were a real pet sometimes."

"Huh?" I blinked. _What? _Heero looked at me and then laughed a little to himself. Then he reached across the table and took my hand, playing with my fingers and stroking my palm. His eyebrows furrowed together and made little creases. I frowned a little; I didn't like it when he was upset.

"I don't like it when you're upset." I sat in his lap and held his face in my hand; and then I tugged a little so my lips could reach his. I kissed him sweetly; hoping to take away his troubles. His arms wrapped around me and I let myself sink into him.

I never told him anything about my past; and he never asked. Heero was different from all my other owners. He is the kindest person I have ever met. He never beat me or forced me to do those disgusting things like the others. I've never felt so taken care of before in my life.

How can I repay him? I don't have anything except….

A voice from my past suddenly flashed through my head.

_I bought you for only one thing…so you're only good for that…_

The voice belonged to someone who I still shudder in horror at the memory of; but he was right…I only had one thing that would be valuable and make Heero happy.

(Relena'S POV ends)

Her lips were warm and soft; and almost edible. There was something different about this kiss; something more needy than usual.

"Relena?" Heero felt his mind fogging up as between kisses, "What's going on?"

"Ummm…" She let out a sound of pleasure and paused to stare longingly at his lips; they were glistening from her saliva. She leaned in to trace the corners with her tongue.

Heero felt a shock surge through him; she had never been so forward before…it was like she was trying to seduce him. Relena was nuzzling his neck now; leaving a trail of red marks.

Heero grabbed her wrists and pushed her away from him.

"You don't want me?" Relena looked at him with shocked eyes. "You don't like me?"

Heero looked at her incredulously, "What's going on? Why did you suddenly….Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

To his surprise; he actually felt mad that she kissed so well…that meant she had previous experience…with other people.

"All the others liked it…" Relena felt horrible; her little attempt to make Heero happy seemed to make him feel worse.

"I just thought…" Tears welled up in her eyes, "I thought I could make you happier…I don't know any other way..."

Heero felt guilty looking at her crying face. "It did make me happy…but I don't want you to…do that thing…just to make me happy. It should be with someone you love."

"But I love you." Relena said so quickly it seemed like she didn't even think about it.

"I mean…for two people who love each other a lot…to…it takes time and a lot of getting to know each other…"

"You don't love me?" Relena asked him.

"…" Heero stopped like a deer in headlights.

Relena took his silence for an answer. "Oh…well, you don't have to love me; you can still use me though…I just want to make you happy."

Heero sighed in frustration; this was like explaining algebra to a five year old.

"Listen." He placed both hands on her shoulder and looked at her very seriously. "I care for you very much, and I am already happy that you're here…you don't have to anything else for me other than…just to be here."

"Ok." Relena smiled at him and nodded her head.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief; she was finally starting to understand.

"But Heero?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"I..I really liked kissing you that way." Relena whispered shyly, "Could I do that sometimes from now on?"

Heero almost spit out his water.

"Just the kissing!" Relena blurted out quickly as Heero started to cough, "Not anything else."

He gave a scolding glance, but then it softened.

_She's a pet…pet's need affection. _A voice said in Heero's head.

_What are you crazy? She's a normal human girl! _Another voice said.

_Kisses don't mean anything..._

_But they do when you're kissing THAT way!!!_

Heero's eyes turned serious and he mentioned for her to come closer. Relena came closer apprehensively.

"Fine." He said, "But just kissing." He emphasized the JUST.

"Can I do it now?" Relena asked eagerly.

"…ok." Heero nodded.

This time she started by tracing the outline of his lips slowly with her tongue; and then slipping it in slowly at times. Heero felt his mind go blank. She opened her eyes slowly to peer up at him; no signs of him withdrawing. She then traced the roof of his mouth, his tongue, throat…she felt him shivering underneath her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and locking him there; keeping him her prisoner. She started to suck on his lower lip a little; it made little smacking noises that sounded so loud in this quiet apartment.

When they finally parted, there was a silver string of saliva from Relena's mouth to Heero's.

"Okay! Thank you!" Relena hopped out of Heero's lap and head back to finish her dinner.

"That's all?" Heero asked in amazement. He suddenly felt like he was in the desert with a burning sun above him.

"Yup..you said just kissing." Relena replied cheerfully.

"I'm gonna go take a cold shower." Heero glumly left the table.

END CHAPTER FOUR.

A.N.: Another dumb place to end…just to tell you all…it's gonna change to M probably like in 2 chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A young white collar was looking at her boss, trying to get his attention.

Heero Yuy was never one to be caught in a daze, or not be paying attention…until today.

"Yes?" Heero glances at her nonchalantly.

"I'm here to talk about the new business proposal? The one we were pushing for with…"

The young employee had a sneaking suspicion Heero didn't hear a word she said. He just seemed to be staring at her-staring past her was more like it. His eyes had a distant look in them; like he was light years away from this planet.

_Well, whatever he is thinking has nothing to do with what I'm saying…maybe I should ask for a raise…I bet he'll say yes. _

Heero was trying his best to stay awake at work. He didn't get a wink of sleep in the past week. He really regrets creating a seductress at home.

A week earlier…

Heero stirred in the darkness. Arms entangled around his waist and a pair of lips sneaked along his jaw line. He moaned a little. His hands automatically pulled her towards him. Relena smiled to herself, stroking her fingertips against the arch of his back. His skin felt rough to her fingers; she ran her hands over some scars along his side…then crawled down to kiss them.

Heero groaned…her lips felt teasingly light and tormenting. He pulled her up to bring her mouth down to his with urgency. He flipped her underneath him and responded with passionate kisses. His hands found their way under her shirt and toward her chest. Heero molded the soft flesh in his hands and tightened his grip.

Someone drew in a sharp breath of pain.

Heero recognized the voice, "Relena?"

"Hmmmm…?"She purred like a cat in return.

Heero leapt up and away from her, "What are you doing here!" _This isn't a dream?_

The lights were turned on now; her face looked flushed and guilty.

"I….I…."Relena blinked innocently. " I had a nightmare so I wanted to sleep in your bed?"

Where did she learn to come up with such a pathetic excuse? Heero glared at her.

"Really? You just wanted to _sleep_?" Heero stressed the word 'sleep'.

"Yes." She pointed her index fingers together, "and I was really frightened so I needed ...some human touch."

"Human touch…" Heero came towards her menacingly; Relena backed slowly out of the room. "I think you've had more than enough of that….Good night Relena." Heero slammed the door in her face.

_I really should get a lock for my door. _

Two days later. When Heero came home from work; he was greeted by a little surprise.

"I'm home…" He bent down to take his shoes off.

"Welcome home!" He heard Relena's voice but didn't look up; and then almost had a stroke when he did.

There standing in front of him was Relena…in the 'gift' Duo had given him. She stared at him with her big blue eyes and looked exactly like a doll.

"Where did you find that?" Heero was trying to keep his voice calm.

"In your closet," Relena said honestly. "Do you like it?"

It was something so small that it shouldn't be called 'clothing'. It was incredibly revealing that Heero didn't know where to set his eyes.

"Aren't you cold?" He asks with his head turned; his face was red.

"Yes." And then she promptly sneezed.

Heero couldn't help himself and but laugh. He turned back to look at her endearingly. She was like a little girl trying to play grownup. He could see through the façade she was trying so hard to put up and also see through her…he blushed and looked away.

"Put something warmer on." Relena knew he wasn't scolding her because his voice was gentle.

Heero glanced at her. Her shoulders peeked through an old sweater and her knees were far from being covered. Her legs were slim and long; Heero suddenly had a picture of them wrapped around his hips and … She was biting her top lip with her bottom teeth; she did that whenever she was upset. Heero watched as she licked her lips from lack of moisture; her little pink tongue swirled against the flesh lightly. Heero felt a jolt shoot through him. Watching her doing something so innocent was suddenly so alluring.

Back to the present.

The realization suddenly hit him…he had to get her out of the house! He wasn't sure what he might do if he was around her all the time.

Heero dialed a number. "Hello its Heero here…can I speak to Hilde?"

Later that night…

"I have a what?" Relena asks.

"A job." Heero grinned at her; enjoying her surprise.

Relena made an attempt to sit in his lap but Heero moved away.

"A job?" She echoed; the words unfamiliar to her.

"You wouldn't be so lonely during the day while I'm away. It would be nice to make some friends and learn something new."

"Friends…work?" The ideas were foreign to her.

Heero tried to reassure her, "Don't worry; you'll be working at a friend's cake store. It's a sunny little place right by the park. The people who live around that area are really nice."

"I…" Relena didn't know what to say. Friends…job….they were concepts so strange to her. Relena's past consisted of moving from owner to owner. Her first memory of a job was of when she was a little girl and working in a place with lots of beautiful women who entertained men every night. The lady who had ran the establishment was old and mean and who everyone called Mama Sin. She would always wear elaborate and beautiful kimonos, but her face would only wear an ugly frown. Mama Sin only had smiles for customers who spent a lot of money. Relena would often get beaten because she was the lowest of the rank of hostess, waiters, cooks, dress makers.

"I…" She took a deep gulp and wanted to say she would rather stay at home, but Relena didn't want to disappoint Heero.

"I don't know if I would be good at it." She looked at him, hoping he would change his mind about her having to work.

"Nothing is easy in the beginning," Heero was unwavering in his decision; he could not trust himself being with this girl alone too often. She was looking at him with a very unwilling expression. Her eyes were full of worry and her lips were pulling down. Heero suddenly had an image of himself reaching out and pulling her lips up.

She eventually nodded slowly to show her compliance to this new arrangement and then Heero advised she go to bed early in order to get up for her shift tomorrow morning. Relena had a sneaking suspicion that Heero was trying to get rid of her but obeyed regardless.

Hilde's cake store was a charming little place near the suburbs. The surrounding area lived many old retired folks and families with children who went to the school nearby. A lot of people would take walks by the park and many of them would stop by Hilde's store on the way home. Hilde store was filled with Tortes, truffles, cakes and her famous waffles. A bite in to her waffles and most people would become regular customers for years to come.

Hilde and Heero had met through Duo, and kept a polite relationship mostly for Duo's sake. Secretly Hilde thought of Heero as too aloof while Heero wondered to himself why Duo enjoyed being hit by his girlfriend on a regular basis. Their personalities seemed to be polar opposites and were always reluctant to spend more time with each other than necessary. So when Hilde received a call from Heero wishing to place a 'friend' to work at her store, Hilde was very curious to meet someone who could make Heero, to put it in his own conditions 'pay Hilde whatever she wanted'.

When the blonde and stunning girl arrived at her store, Hilde was very eager to learn what her relationship was to the famous Heero Yuy. However, since it was her first time meeting Relena, Hilde was too shy to ask too many personal questions. This stunning girl however had no kitchen skills. In the first morning of her new job she made spills when whipping batter, left cakes so long in the oven that they turned a crispy brown, and mix up cinnamon with curry. In the end Hilde decided to put her at the cash registrar to take orders.

Relena was a very sweet and quiet girl. When she made a mistake, which she often did, even the meanest person in the world couldn't raise their voice to her. It would be like raising your voice to a little Persian kitten. She charmed everyone, even the most critical and bad tempered of customers.

When Relena became more familiar at the cash register Hilde decided to give her a new uniform to officially welcome her into the business. It was a plain white skirt that came above her knees with ruffled sleeves and a little sweetheart neckline. When Relena put it on it seemed like male customers thought she had turned in some Greek Goddess. She made such a simple clothing look like something from Dolce-Gabbana. Soon customers were flocking in not just for Hilde's desserts but for a chance to talk to Relena as well. It became common for Relena to be asked her phone number, if she needed a ride home, or if she would like to see a movie after work.

Relena took these attentions as very innocent gestures of goodwill from strangers. Relena was not used to being treated so nicely and respectfully. She thought Heero was 'special' and so 'wonderful' because he was the first person in her life that took care of her and cared about her. She did not expect anyone else to treat her the same way, so she was happily surprised when everyone was so nice to her.

When Relena happily recounted her day to Heero, she didn't notice how Heero's face grew a little darker every time she spoke of a customer who had asked her out on a date. Of course, Relena had never been on a date in her life, so she did not really understand what it was.

"He asked me if I was free next weekend and would I like to go to dinner with him…" Relena trailed off when she saw Heero abruptly standing up and walking out the room. His movements were sharp and a little angry.

What did I do? Relena wondered to herself. She thought Heero would be happy for her now that she had made so many friends, but he seemed indifferent over dinner and even annoyed at times. Relena tip toed to find where he was and found him in the living room.

"Heero?" She asked sweetly. Heero was intently brooding over the newspaper with one arm draped carelessly over the back of the sofa. Relena climbed on the sofa and laid her head on his lap. Heero was still silent. She took the hand that was resting near her head and gave it a slow and gentle kiss on the wrist.

When Relena laid her head on his lap, Heero was already feeling hotter and hotter each second. When she kissed him on the wrist it took all his strength not to push her down and to take her right here. Instead he pushed her away and left the room quickly.

Heero was a man with a lot of pride who believed that he should not go against his own ethics. He felt it would be wrong of him to be like his father and his cousin, who took advantages of the freedom of the individual and trafficked humans. He had told himself over and over again that he was just rescuing Relena from an atrocity. He did not believe he should have any feeling toward a girl in her situation, and that it would be exploitation. He was trying to ignore these feelings for her which were growing stronger and stronger every day.

This made it impossible for himself to accept that he was jealousy. While Relena was talking about all the attention she was receiving from the opposite sex, Heero was doing his best not to get angry.

But he was angry.

Fuck.

End chapter five.

Authors note: hello my little minions how are you all? I have decided to continue my little sadistic fairy tale. Hope you all enjoy. Ciao~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had been about a month since Relena started working at Hilde's store. Hilde was glad to notice Relena finally coming out of her shell. In the first week, Hilde made an extra effort to chat with Relena and to always greet her with a friendly smile. Relena would only reply with a shy smile and refused to say anything. Now the girls were becoming friends.

One afternoon Hilde mentioned that her sister was getting married this upcoming weekend.

"Getting married?" Relena slowly echoed the words, and rolled the unfamiliar sounds around on her tongue.

"She is the calmest bride I have seen! I asked her if she was excited and she just shrugged. I suppose she is practically married since she lives with her boyfriend already."

Relena wondered if getting married was another expression for living together. _So Heero and I are married?_ She mused to herself.

"What is this wedding going to be like?" Relena wanted to know.

Hilde tried to sound like she wasn't showing off, "It's going to be a small ceremony at this nice little chapel. My sister's best friend works at a flower shop and gave her a lot of discounts, so she went crazy and bought a lot of flowers! The whole chapel is going to be filled with roses, daisies, tulips, orchids and God knows what else. It's going to look like a scene from some Disney movie."

Looking at Hilde's smug smile, you would think it was her getting married and not her sister.

"Are you excited?" Relena asked.

"Yes!I'm so excited! It's my first time being a bridesmaid!" Hilde looked like she had been waiting for Relena to ask this whole time. Her eyes sparkled and she was sprouting out words faster than a blender on high pulse.

"Do you want to see my bridesmaid dress?" Hilde reached in her bag for her cell phone before Relena could reply. Hilde clicked her way so fast on her phone to find the picture Relena felt like she had done this a thousand times before.

It was a satin pink dress that came up to Hilde's knees, with a black sash at the waist.

"Do you like it?" Hilde asked eagerly.

"It's so pretty!" Relena felt infected by Hilde's excitement. Images of flowers fields, princesses with pretty gowns, horses, and random scenes of Disney movies played in Relena's mind on an endless loop.

"Why don't you come?" Hilde suggested suddenly.

Relena turned speechless for a minute and stared at Hilde with disbelieving eyes. Hilde gulped, and asked if she was alright.

"Really? I can…come?" Relena asked like she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes of course, my sister told me I could invite friends."

The word 'friends' rang in Relena's ears….and a feeling of happiness swelled up in her, Hilde considers her a friend…she was the first friend in Relena's life!

Relena grabbed Hilde's hands and started to jump up and down like a little bunny. "Ok! I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

Hilde was amused by Relena's reaction; she was like a little kid at a candy store.

"Yes, I'll give you the address later, and the dress code is formal just so you know." Hilde said as Relena finished work and was heading out.

It was starting to rain lightly and when Relena got in Heero's car; her face had little raindrops on her eyelashes. She didn't seem to care and asked right away, "What's a formal dress code?"

"Huh?" Heero was taken back. It seemed like there were stars shining in her eyes.

Relena grabbed Heero sleeve and leaned in as if to share the greatest news in the world since Macdonald fries.

"I'm going to get married!" Relena announced excitedly.

Heero's eyes widened and his foot slammed on the breaks, Relena lurched forward in her seat and winced in pain as the seatbelt dug into her skin.

"You are going to what?" Heero whipped his head around and glared at her.

"Hilde asked me to go get married because her sister is going to a wedding with her fiancé this weekend…?" Relena said in an uncertain whisper.

"Oh!" Heero gave out a loud laugh, sighed in relief and ruffled Relena's hair affectionately.

"You mean Hilde's sister is getting married and Hilde invited you to the wedding." Heero's mood seemed to be considerably better than a second ago.

_If you ever tell me you__'re getting married again I'm going to have to lock you up and hunt somebody down._

Heero thought to himself.

"Yes…" Relena pouted, "But what is a formal dress code?"

Heero turned the wheel at a corner, "You have to wear a fancy dress."

"Like the one you bought for me last time? That black one?"

"The black one?" Heero was silent for a moment, and then his eyebrows rose while his face went red. "No…not that one!" He sputtered, "It's something entirely different..."

"So you're going to take me shopping?" Relena leaned over and gave Heero a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you!"

His eyes softened and looked at her tenderly. Heero decided to take things as they come with Relena. It was obvious he felt some (strong) attractions to this girl, more than any other in his life before. He felt possessive about her, which made him do some things he never did before. He would stand at the back of Hilde's store and glare like an assassin at any member of the opposite sex who was trying to hit on Relena.

Heero also became more affectionate physically. Relena was so surprised when Heero suddenly returned her kiss one day. He had been moody after the first day she started her new job, and they wouldn't talk for a few days after that. One day Relena woke up to see a vase of pink roses on her night stand. She leaped out of bed to thank Heero and found him asleep at his desk with a bunch of paperwork piled high. She crept towards him shyly leaned down to sneak a kiss on his cheek. To her surprise his arms reached around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Relena's shock was swallowed by Heero's lips, and when he finally released her he had an expression like the cat that stole the canary.

"Do you like the flowers?" Heero asked, enjoying the confused look on Relena's face.

"Yes….but are you…I mean….why did you kiss me?" Relena asked with flushed cheeks.

"No reason." Heero grinned slyly and kissed her again before she could say anything else.

After that day Heero would beckon Relena to sit on his lap while he watched TV and use her lap as a head pillow when he was tired. When he was working on cases in his office, she would sit close by to keep him company. Every once in a while Heero would look up to find Relena dozing off, and poke her cheek or tug a strand of her hair. Relena would snap out of her dream and stare at him expectantly, which he always responded to with a satisfied smile and then going back to work. Heero found her reactions funny and enjoyed teasing her. He became more childlike.

Relena found Heero's change of attitude on physical affection between them very encouraging. She became like a rebellious teenager pushing against her parents' rules to see how much she could get away with. One of the privileges she fought for herself was that Heero finally allowed her to share his bed. She would nestle in the crook of his arm and fall asleep inhaling the gorgeous scent that was Heero's alone. Every morning she would 'kiss the sleep out of his eyes' which was kissing his eyelids until they were open. It became harder for Heero to control his urges, especially at night when Relena was asleep and unconsciously wrapped her legs around him. Heero had to do multiplication tables in his head to get himself to calm down.

Sometimes Heero could not control himself with Relena, especially when she was so innocently alluring. Like the time Relena came out of the shower with nothing more than a towel and asked Heero where the hairdryer was. Wet locks hung loosely by her face and water drops slid down her shoulders. What was worse was that Relena came up to Heero and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. Without thinking, Heero pulled her towards him and kissed her with urgency and need like never before. His lips locked hers and his hands braided themselves into her wet hair. Relena moaned a little as his lips trailed down her neck, pressing hard and soft in different places, teasing her in a slow and torturous way. His hands found their way underneath her towel and roamed around to find pleasure spots on her body. Relena's face was flushed a bright red and her breaths came out rushed and unsteady. The towel dropped to the floor and neither of them noticed.

"Heero…" Relena moaned out his name, and hitched her legs around his hips.

Heero took a sharp breath. There was no stopping now. He put his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

"You're playing with fire." He whispered in her ear before licking her earlobe. His lips tormented her; they left trails of fire wherever they went. Relena felt like she was thrown in a pot of honey and bliss.

She reached down a hand between his legs and stroked his hardness. Heero let out a low groan. He bit her breast as if in punishment. Relena yelped in pain.

"Where did you learn to be such a minx? Well it doesn't matter anymore because you're mine from now on." Heero kissed the mark he just made and teased it with his tongue until Relena was crying from pleasure.

"Heero….Heero….I feel so hot….I can't stand it anymore…" Relena pleaded with Heero between kisses.

Heero reached his fingers to her stomach stroking it lightly and then even lower to between her legs. Relena shook in shock as his fingers slid into her, slowly back and forth in rhythm.

"Do you want it?" Heero asked in a way that made Relena blush. A part of him that he didn't know about started to act out. He wanted to watch Relena plead with him, he wanted to see her helplessly in heat, and he wanted to make her suffer in pleasure. He was patient and cold, waiting for the perfect moment to capture his prey.

All night long they went on like this, he would quicken the motion of his fingers until she almost climaxed and then suddenly stop to have her beg for more. Then slowly tease other parts of her body until she was shuddering in a painful pleasure. He used his lips to coax her, to tease her and to satisfy her. The next day she was so tired she slept until noon and Heero had to bring her lunch and dinner in bed.

Relena was surprised to find that Heero was such a dominant lover in bed. He enjoyed things like bondage and was excited to hear her moaning loudly and begging him to please her. However, compared to her previous owners he was the only one who she didn't have to fake an orgasm with. He had so much stamina and was so good in bed that he could make her come sometimes more than twice in a single night.

Aside from the lovemaking that had become more than an occasional thing in their daily life, they were basically the same as before. Heero was glad she was fitting more and more into society. He was really happy for her that she was making friends like Hilde and getting invited to normal things like weddings instead of human trafficking events.

They went shopping the next day and Relena found a strapless dress she liked. Heero however, did not like the dress and insisted on something that covered her shoulders and went to her ankles. In the end they compromised with a turquoise mini with straps. So with everything set, Relena waited excited for the day of the wedding. Heero found it funny how she was so excited for a wedding that was not hers.

"What are you going to do on your wedding day?" He said with a light kiss on her stomach.

Relena smiled blissfully and caressed his hair.

" I don't know…maybe faint?"

They both laughed and then fell asleep shortly afterwards, with their bodies tightly pressed together.

Chapter Six end

A.N: So that's a wrap folks, we are at the end of the story…NOT! HAHAHAHAHAH! Fooled ya! There's more. See you in chapter seven.


End file.
